spring_and_i_rp_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Wheeler
'Jack Wheeler '(27 years old) is the former Leading Robotics Specialist of Animus Global Corporations, specializing in the fields of Nanotechnology and Bio-Engineering. He is characteristically known for being self-centered and introverted, leading him to view emotional bonds such as friendship as pointless or trivial; all the while growing his arrogance and inflating his ego to extreme levels. However, beyond face value, he does care for several of his 'friends' when they are in danger or in need of help. His appearance is a humanoid (anthropomorphic) hedgehog, wearing his signature white-button dress shirt and tie along with black slacks. History Jack grew up in a modest, middle-income family with his two parents, Mark and Maria Wheeler. Due to his lack of siblings and his parent's reluctance for more children, he resorted to spending his nights in his room, using his Lego blocks to pass the nights as his parents worked. As he grew to the age of 4, he began to withdraw so much that he simply stopped talking to his parents altogether unless he needed to, leaving him to his thoughts day in and day out as he progressed through Elementary and early Middle School. During this withdrawal and silence, Wheeler began to quickly grow fascinated with how things worked; whether it was alive or not, he wanted to know answers behind the intricate wonders of man. At early middle school, he began his own withdrawal from his household, spending an increasing amount of time on campus with the various science teachers. This greatly concerned them as well as his parents, but they simply settled for it, allowing his 2 years at middle school to become a second home to him. Once admitted to high school, he began his own learning alongside the standard curriculum within the library; searching into various topics, ranging from psychology to machinery. However, the social confines of high school only served to exacerbate his condition, now refusing to talk to others out of will. Despite this, Jack graduated in the top 10% of his class and was selected for placement for the Massachusetts Institute of Technology where he graduated with a Masters in Mechanical Engineering, in addition to his Bachelors in Physics and Cognitive Sciences. He applied for a job as a Mechanical Specialist within Animus' Innovation Division, to which he received in a matter of hours. From there, he was quickly able to advance the company with his advancements in Nanotechnology, helping to streamline and revolutionize their assembly lines to produce at peak efficiency. He quickly rose through the corporate ladder as his innovations at Animus became more widespread and eventually came to lead the Innovation Division department. However, this new title wouldn't come without a price as Jack began to become used as an errand boy of sorts, becoming as he put it, "a lap dog to the wolf". He grew increasingly frustrated with the fact that time he could be using to research was being wasted by doing seemingly trivial tasks and as the weeks drew on, he eventually signed his resignation from Animus and seemed to drop off the face of the world. However, he secretly continued to work under the Foundation so as to continue and further his dedication to humanity. Secretive History In the span of time from college to his current ranking however, Jack used his knowledge of mechanics to enter various underground robot duels, often winning with his use of nanotechnology. However, due to the illegal nature of these duels and his refusal to speak at all, even going to hide his identity, he quickly began to spread around as a legend in the Underworld as "Omega", notably due to his robot being designated Alpha and its tendency to "end" the robots it came up against. This only served to get the attention of a separate organization known as the Foundation, viewing him as a threat to the public and had him detained for questioning. Initially, due to his seemingly advanced technology and apparent muteness, he was designated SCP-2270 and kept for study under the guise of being contaminated by an unknown pathogen. He was questioned various times before speaking during the 7th interview, listing his identity and reason for participating in the illegal duels. He was released and freed from his SCP distinction, but not before he was offered a job within the Foundation as a Class B Researcher. He reluctantly agreed to this, not wanting to be administered an amnesiac and have the last week of his memory erased. As he continued to research under the Foundation, he became accustomed to allowing the Foundation access to his technology, making the Foundation nearly as advanced as Animus itself in order to assist the acquisition of various objects across the globe. Alter-Ego Takeover After his eventual departure from Animus, he left with his-then girlfriend Chirley for Wyoming to live out a little more of a simple life all to themselves. However, his action of cutting ties with Animus left him without money to finance himself or any of his inventions. This, along with various outside influences such as Parker ignoring him and his eventual epiphany about Arianna, led him to undertake an experimental test under the direction of HendersonTech in order to earn money and make his way back to her. As his mental state declined steadily and no subjects agreed to be tested on for his experiment, Jack became desperate and reluctantly ingested the dark matter that he had been assigned to test on others. This ingestion of dark matter triggered a psychological reaction within Jack and splintering his psyche in two forms, one being the Jack Wheeler that he had known, and the other being Jason Wheeler, an evil, sociopathic psychologist with the same mental state that Jack had before his college encounter with the Foundation. As Jason, he carried out acts of destruction against the U.S in several locations along the way, most notably Boston, Massachusetts. As Jason had access to all of Jack's technology as well as his DNA, he managed to evade Animus and even commence a shut-down from behind the scenes before he was apprehended in Las Vegas, Nevada within the vicinity of Caesar's Palace pool. From there, he was transferred back under Foundation control and had his status as SCP-2270 reinstated, deeming him Keter class and demanding that he be kept under surveillance. Arianna and her newly put-together task force hesitantly agreed to keep a close eye on the hedgehog, keeping watch for any signs of his psyche returning back to normal again. Journal Excerpts __FORCETOC__